Talk:Kladius
I see a few derogatory quotes by Alistair in the pipelines. //--''Run4My Talk'' 16:17, November 12, 2009 (UTC) haha, i see a few confrontations where my boy wins lol (I classify living against alistair as winning haha) --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 09:06, November 13, 2009 (UTC) And so it begins another cycle, Run4. Everyone kisses to the ass of Jacob Vaughton :) (no offense to anyone, only me, Run4, solbur and vegas will get this joke). KuHB1aM 11:46, November 13, 2009 (UTC) If that refers to me kissin his ass ill show u.... ill show you all muwhahaha.... yeh i got a couple surprises for this one --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 11:55, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Would you like me to explain the joke? KuHB1aM 11:57, November 13, 2009 (UTC) haha go for it, im intrigued now --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 11:59, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Jacob Vaughton was the Alistair of the Fallout Fanon Wiki. Probably the most in-depth character over there, as well as my archenemy (lol). This site is becoming a repeat because everyone is kinda sucking Alistair's genetically augmented dick. He's not superior; it's just that Run4's writing is superior and that's what makes Alistair seem so godly. See where I'm getting at? For example, Bolshack said I was jealous because he was in a pic with Alistair. I couldn't give two shits. I know how Run4 operates with his characters; it's his thing. KuHB1aM 12:04, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Ah... well yeah his writing is fantastic, although really I am working the golden boys into the templars as well, just a matter of getting it up there. Its too bad bout Alistair coz my boys could whoop his arse haha --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 12:13, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Lol, don't worry about it. And yeah, enough Templars could eventually give him a run for his money... plus a couple more Chapters might not hurt for insurance. KuHB1aM 12:16, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Haha, If we ever run another RP and Alistair gets involved ill throw 'The Lost' in, they can have a reunion lol. I reckon 9 psychically charged Astartes who have honed their hand to hand combat skills and teamwork over 7 millenia could give him a run --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 12:32, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :Or just breakfast, if he's ascended by that point. //--''Run4My Talk'' 17:35, November 13, 2009 (UTC) That's Run4 for ya. KuHB1aM 23:20, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Deeply familiar with all my characters. I embed myself in their mindset. I know exactly how they'd act and react and how they'd behave under any given circumstances. I deal with things from their point of view. Like Method Acting. Minus the heavy dieting or weight-gaining. //--''Run4My Talk'' 23:28, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Haha, well lucky for me I decided to model Kladius after myself. Reckless, risky and proactive, not willing to sit back and wait but prefers to take action... patience isnt one of my strongest issues lol, so.... you would have to pretty much cripple him before you could beat him --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 06:26, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :That's what the Power Weapons are for . . . actually, impaling him through the face might work too . . . //--''Run4My Talk'' 13:54, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Or completely frying him with a electrokinetic blast. KuHB1aM 21:36, November 14, 2009 (UTC)